Fathers
by thepuff92
Summary: She needed someone to prove to her all fathers weren't bad. Chuck&Blair of course!


This is a one shot =) I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Fathers.

What could she possibly say about fathers?

What did she even **know** about fathers?

---

Serena, her best friend's father, abandoned their family leaving Lily miserable for the rest of her life, until Rufus replaced the father role in their family. So that provided happiness for their family.

Everyone seemed to love and respect Rufus, Eric would discuss everything with him. From music, to drama, and relationship advice…as awkward as Rufus was with the gay situation at first.

Not that he was homophobic, but what experience did he have with that subject? None. And it seemed like even if he wanted to give advice, he wasn't too good with women to give him good enough advice.

Serena adored him, seeing exactly where Dan got his personality, and looks. She admired Rufus, and could picture her and her new stepbrother ending up like Lily and Rufus.

And she knew Lily was always head over heels in love with Rufus Humphrey.

Rufus stepped up and became the loving father, the Van der Woodsen's needed.

Giving Blair _somewhat_ hope…maybe all fathers weren't going to leave.

--

Then there was Nate. Her golden haired ex boyfriend. The broodiest guy to walk the Upper East Side, yet somehow managed to be best friends with an all around party boy, and also managed to be the captain of the lacrosse team.

Him and her remained best friends thankfully. She knew his fatherly troubles were disastrous as well.

His father the Captain was a drug addict, addicted to Cocaine, and God knows what else. He abandoned their family leaving Anne devastated.

As much as she tried to protect her husband, and their family, his selfish needs were more important. And he ended up committing many felonies including embezzlement, fraud, and hardcore drug use.

He almost ended up trafficking drugs. How supportive right?

She could see the pain in Nate's eyes whenever someone would even utter the word 'Father'

But she knew one day when he got married, and had a child of his own…he'd be the perfect father. Avoiding every mistake his father ever made.

Giving Blair _a little_ more hope…maybe having a bad father prepares someone to become a better parent for the future.

---

And then there was Blair's dad. Harold Waldorf, the classiest man to walk the Earth… who had left their family...for another man.

Roman…a male model, who resided in France. Blair cursed the day Roman was born until she met him, and approved.

She remembered listening to Eleanor cry herself to sleep. And when she knew her mother was asleep she would crawl into bed with her watching her mother stir in her sleep.

She loved her father unconditionally, and Roman just as well, but she would always slightly resent him for leaving them.

She thought she could never trust another man, until her Eleanor met Cyrus Rhodes. The love of her mother's life. Quirky, obnoxious, very compassionate, and somewhat dwarf like.

She disliked him at first being extremely judgmental, but then found herself to love him as a father.

Giving Blair _more_ hope…maybe the right one will always come along to save a family.

---

And then there was Chuck. His father was Bart Bass…the most cold hearted entrepreneur of the Upper East Side. Deceased. Leaving Chuck bitter, and heartless.

He blamed the death of Misty, Chuck's mother, on Chuck. Because she died giving birth to him, Bart couldn't even stand looking at his own son.

To mask his pain of losing his wife…he became the biggest womanizer, control freak, and narcissist around.

His shadiness and controlling ways over the Van der Woodsen family didn't last long, leading him to his death.

But Chuck…well he never got full closure with his father. He took after his father in every way, never showing emotion. Until the day he died, is the day his walls went crashing down.

She remembered that day all too well and shuddered a little thinking about it. The boy she was in love with completely heartbroken. It broke her heart to see what he had turned into for the time being.

She didn't know whether to have hope or not until she looked over at him. And everything was clear.

---

'_Chuck I'm…pregnant.' _

**Years after the incident, and college Blair and Chuck got married in France flying out all of their best friends. Even Dan was invited! But that was mainly because he was engaged to Serena. **

**And Serena of course was Blair's maid of honor.**

**And Nate of course was Chuck's best man.**

**Even Nate was engaged, to none other than Vanessa. Now that was a surprise, but then again none of them expected to find their true loves in high school.**

_His eyes widened in surprise and he sucked in a sharp breath. He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back surprised a little._

'_Is this a good thing?' She asked a little confused._

_He pulled back staring into her deep brown eyes. 'Of course this is a good thing. This is the best thing thats happened to me…besides you of course.'_

_She smiled at him and nodded sighing. 'I'm glad you're okay with this.'_

'_Blair, I promise to be the best father to our child. I promise you that. How far are you?'_

_She tried to ignore the misty eyed look she was probably showing and cleared her throat. _

'_2 weeks. You have to come with me to all these appointments soon.'_

_He nodded smiling softy. 'Of course Blair.'_

---

She sighed looking over at him. Remembering all their high school years together seemed like such a hobby lately. Never in a million years did she imagine herself having a child.

Especially with a boy she met in high school. They were 24 years old, and she was 6 months along her pregnancy.

She watched Chuck sleep smiling a little. He looked completely at rest it kind of even looked like he was smiling in sleep.

And that's when she knew. Everything would be alright. He'd be the perfect father.

Giving Blair hope, she finally would be fully content with her life. Because not only did she find the perfect husband…she found the perfect father for her child.

Misty Serena Bass/Waldorf.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? =) R&R pleaseeee! It makes me giddy inside!**


End file.
